1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, and more particularly to managing data streams on the AVB network through control messages sent through high-level application layer interfaces.
2. Related Art
Audio/video (“A/V”) data may be transmitted in a network system from one endpoint to another endpoint. Before the A/V data is sent, control signals may be sent over the network in order to establish a path over which the A/V data may travel from the one endpoint to the other. Similarly, control signals may be used to remove the path between the endpoints.